frigid heat
by nochs
Summary: Grass crumpled under rolling weight, spring flowers tearing in the violent hold of grasping hands. two of our favorate vampires are closer than anyone would guess. yaoi lemon.


Moans punctuated the brilliantly starry night as the frozen lovers twisted and writhed in their sweat less dance. Grass crumpled under rolling weight, spring flowers tearing in the violent hold of grasping hands. Dew collected on the surface of the lovers pale skin as they fought for dominance. Teeth flashing, nipping at the exposed skin of a collar bone, a thin plume of crystal water vapor rising in the sky as the recipient gasped. Silvery blond hair splayed on the ground as feral sounds of their act ripped from the man's throat, enticing and provoking the copper-haired beauty hovering above him.

With a crooked smirk, hips rolled down into those of the blond, a throaty groan emitting from the man's kiss-bruised lips. The man gasped for breath as his lover rolled and grinded onto him, louder moans and small screams of pleasure building as their tempo increased.

And then the pressure was gone.

The blond whimpered at such a loss, lust glazed amber eyes searching fretfully for his copper-haired companion. A husky voice rasped from his throat as he attempted to call for his deserting lover.

"Edwar-" lips crashed brutally against his own in a passionately violent kiss as his brutal companion returned, forcing him to the ground. Fingers tore at clothing, shirt buttons ripping off and flying in every direction, shirt fabric and jeans torn to shreds and ripped from their owner's frames before the lovers rolled over again in their fight for dominance.

The copper-haired lover crashed into the ground as his blond seductively straddled his hips, accidently grinding their growing arousals together. Cries of pleasure echoed through the clearing as the men bucked in frenzied lust against one-an-other. Tight gripping hands bound the copper-haired man's hands over his head, a skillful tongue swirling patterns down his pale torso. The man's ragged breathing increased then hitched as his partners tongue reached its destination. A hoarse scream tore through the night as the blond licked at his submissive partner. A hand came between the teeth of the writhing man preventing anymore embarrassing screams, but was just as quickly ripped away, eyes fluttering open at the unexpected removal.

"Don't, just don't." The blond's words, along with the desperately hungry look in his eyes, went straight to his partner's groin, a whimper of anticipation escaping parted lips at the look of intense need and desire reflected at him.

Skilled hands caressed the man below him as the blond positioned himself above his lover, three fingers hastily shoved into his partner's mouth.

"Suck" the command broke the swift silence in the clearing with relentless force.

Shivers ran down the scared spine of the blond as his counterpart slowly coated his fingers in venom, occasionally nipping at a finger tip or suckling on one in particular.

The fingers were hastily removed along with a small murmur akin to 'you'll be the death of me'. Greeted by a small chuckle as the copper- haired beauty flipped himself onto his stomach. Legs spread in anticipation of his lovers entrance, a gasp echoing across the clearing as his lovers fingers began to 

prepare him, all three at once. Their escapes into ecstasy were never gentle but tonight seemed particularly violent.

The digits stretched, scissoring and pumping to the rhythm of the lover's pants.

The blond removed his fingers, positioning himself at his lover's entrance and waiting a nonexistent heart beat before thrusting in. a groan and scream rumbled through the night as the men were joined. The rhythm started slow, a push accompanied by a groan, then pressure lessened as the man pulled back, but soon became frenzied and rough as the lovers bucked wildly against each other, reaching for the ultimate pleasure of their forbidden act.

A gasp resonated in the electric air as the copper lover bucked against his lover, impaling himself into higher pleasure then either had felt this night. His form quivered as he was continually pounded into higher, sharper spikes of pleasure.

Their pace became faster, more desperate as the lovers writhed and tangled, nearing the cliff of their pleasure together.

Twin screams rang out into the surrounding wilderness as the men climaxed together, names being brutally ripped from their throats.

"Edward!"

"Jasper!"


End file.
